


A Spicy night

by Freelves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelves/pseuds/Freelves





	A Spicy night

Elle le contempla un petit instant dans sa glorieuse nudité. Son torse musclé appelait au toucher ce qu’elle fit, se gardant bien de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses doigts dessinèrent les reliefs sur sa peau, la frôlant à peine. Un frisson le parcourut et elle sourit en fixant son regard sur les tétons durcis, dressés face à elle. Son regard capta le sien et un langoureux sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres :  
« Votre corps appelle le mien, Aran nin. »  
Un doux souffle lui répondit et elle avança sa main sur la pointe, la pinçant délicatement puis la frottant. Le souverain s’immobilisa et au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et embrassa ses lèvres, si tentantes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La bouche s’entrouvrit avec un halètement et sa langue frôla la sienne, tel une plume. Elles entamèrent une danse sensuelle puis l’une quitta l’autre pour remonter le long de son cou, traçant une ligne brûlante sur celui-ci. Elle frôla le lobe, sans s’arrêter et acheva sa course juste au-dessus de la pointe d’oreille, légèrement rougie. La jeune elfine se mordit la lèvre puis reprit du courage et après un dernier regard vers le roi haletant, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, prit d’un geste, la pointe entre ses dents, la titillant impitoyablement. Un gémissement étranglé lui répondit et le corps en dessous d’elle frémit. Un doux rire la prit et elle continua son exquise torture, la raclant parfois. Un autre bruit étouffé retentit dans la salle sombre et vide et un doux murmure se fit entendre :   
« Aye, Varda ! »  
Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et lâcha à regret la magnifique oreille pointue, descendant lentement vers le torse blanc, presque brillant. Sa main revint pincer le téton tandis que sa bouche martyrisa le deuxième avec dextérité. Leur propriétaire avait maintenant une respiration heurtée et sa main accrocha le drap à ses côtés se crispant dessus. Il essaya vainement de dire quelque chose mais ne parvint qu’à soupirer faiblement.  
L’elfine déposa un dernier baiser sur le torse offert puis descendit, entendant le souffle de son partenaire se faire de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus saccadé. Quand ses lèvres se déposèrent sur l’aine, un sursaut prit le roi qui tenta de se dégager. Elle posa sa main fine sur son torse y imprimant une petite pression :  
« Détendez-vous, Meleth, laissez-moi vous aimer. »  
Le corps frémit puis la tête fière aux longs cheveux clairs se reposa sur l’oreiller en velours. Elle regarda avec une légère appréhension le membre palpitant puis osa poser sa main dessus, la refermant avec douceur autour. Elle haleta, surprise par sa douceur puis avança sa main dessus, hésitante. Un soupir résonna et elle vit avec satisfaction, les lèvres humides s’entrouvrir et les yeux assombris se fermer à demi. Sa main coulissa pendant quelques instants, frôlant parfois des emplacements particuliers qui semblaient plus sensibles avant d’être remplacé par ses lèvres qui se refermèrent autour du bout plus foncé. Un tremblement prit le roi qui gémit malencontreusement avant d’ouvrir complètement les yeux, pris de légers frissons quand l’elfine s’avança, accueillant son membre qu’elle entoura de sa langue, recueillant le goût légèrement salé avec curiosité. Sa tête effectua des va-et-vient à un rythme soutenu observée par le souverain d’ordinaire glacial qui haletait, incapable de reprendre complètement son souffle.  
«Nin ithil… A… Arrêtez cela... »  
« Pourquoi cela ? »  
« Je… je ne veux pas...aah… venir dans votre bouche…Ecartez-vous... »  
L’elfine hésita puis déterminée, accéléra ses mouvements et effleura de sa main, la poche lourde en dessous sa bouche tout en effleurant rapidement de sa langue, le dessous de la base humide qu’elle avait repérée comme sensible. Un nouveau sursaut prit l’elfe qui tenta de se contrôler mais échoua lamentablement. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et une série de spasmes le traversa, sa peau parcourue de frissons. Sa compagne referma les lèvres et avala rapidement avant de s’écarter, effleurant d’une main, la cuisse de celui-ci. Le monarque se détendit progressivement et haleta pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle. Ses pupilles azur se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de lui donner un merveilleux orgasme et ses lèvres se recourbèrent malicieusement :  
« A votre tour, maintenant. »


End file.
